Gemma Andrews
Gemma Andrews was the daughter of Dom Andrews. Shortly after her arrival in Emmerdale, she befriended Belle Dingle, Sean Spencer and Thomas King. In June 2013, Gemma discovered she was pregnant, after spending the night with Sean Spencer. Gemma was not happy when her father began dating Alicia Metcalfe. She revealed to Dom that she is not feeling to good so he allowed her to stop off school. While looking through the rubbish for something, Dom discovered a pregnancy test kit and raged at Gemma. The argument spilled into the street, but when Alicia arrived, she covered for Gemma and lied to Dom that the pregnancy test was hers. Alicia then had a heart to heart with Gemma, and she revealed to a stunned Alicia that she was in fact pregnant, and did not know what to do. Alicia advised Gemma to tell her father, but Gemma was terrified of doing so. She then confided in Alicia about her mother and how she ran out on her and Dom. When they returned home, Gemma ran upstairs, while Dom confronted Alicia before ending their relationship, devastating Alicia. The truth eventually came out and after much thinking, Gemma decided she wanted an abortion. Upset of what happened between Sean and Gemma, Belle decided to get her own back so at school and wrote about Gemma's abortion on one of the school's whiteboards which led to a fight between the two. The fight was broken up by their headmaster and Belle was suspended. In February 2014, after becoming friends again with both Belle and Sean, Gemma began to feel jealous over Belle and Sean getting closer and stormed out of a party. Belle tried to reason with her but Gemma called her a selfish cow and a rubbish friend. Belle retorted that Sean would not be interested in her, so Gemma slapped her. Belle retaliated by pushing her to the ground. Gemma then hit her head on a rock and began bleeding. Belle stormed off, leaving Gemma alone. As she walked home, Gemma collapsed to the ground, unconscious. A day later, she was found by Harriet Finch and immediately rushed to hospital. Gemma went in for an operation but Dom soon realised that something was seriously wrong with her and was eventually told that Gemma had lost brain stem function and she wouldn't recover. A devastated Dom later sat by Gemma's side as her life support was switched off. Belle, initially up on a murder charge for the incident, was later sentenced to three years in a detention centre but this was shortened. During her time in the centre, the psychological impact of the incident began to affect Belle and she began hearing Gemma's voice in her head. When Belle was released from the centre, Gemma's voice grew nasty and began to bully her into doing things she didn't want to do. Belle is currently receiving psychological treatment. Behind the Scenes *Gemma was the youngest speaking character to be killed off in the programme. Quotes "Thing is, Mrs Dingle..." (first line, to Lisa Dingle) ---- "I hate you!" (final line, to Belle Dingle) ---- "Belle, just drive! Push the peddle, Belle! Drive! Dare disobey me! Just go! Drive the car!." (final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2012 debuts Category:2015 departures Category:2014 deaths Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Hotten Academy students